College days!
by arizelladreams
Summary: Its been 3 years since the battle with galaxia and things have change.They all have lost there memorys. The girls are now 18 and are going to L.A for collage.It all about love and books in this story! no going to be finihed if i dont get anymore reveiws
1. The plane ride!

Hi everyone it's my 1st fan fiction and I hope you all like it!

Disclaimers: I do not own sailor moon naoko takeuchi does not me!

Okay so on with the story.

Btw im going with the ages of the characters in manga just to let you all know

fun fact: darien was 16 or 17 in the beginning of sailor moon and serena was 14!

CHAPTER: 1 Leaving and news?

It has been 3 years since girls were sailor scout. They all lost there memories after the final battle with the star lights and sailor galaxia. Serena went back to being a normal girl. Serena finish high school with her best friends mina, rei, lita, and ami. It was time for the girls to go to colleage they all made a decision there junior year that they would go to college together. The girls all wanted to go to college in L.a. They thought what a better place for five 18 year olds.

Serena sat waiting for a taxi to meet her lita at the air port. It was mid July the summer before her 1st semester at the university . She enter the lobby of the air port and waited in the long line to get through security. She finally made it to the plane there she saw lita. Serena and lita were flying there together. The other girls had already left the day before to get every thing ready. They both got on the plane looking out the wind to say good bye to japan for 4 years.

Hey serena aren't you ready I can't wait too see America! Said lita excited

yes I can't wait L.a the place to become famous! Said serena.

Lita look at serena and said hey serena do you remember andrew?

Serena look confused then she remember. Oh lita you mean the hunky guy who use to work at crown arcade?

Yea him well you see serena we kinda make arrangement for you to say with him and his girlfriend rita..said lita

serena look angry. LITA YOU DID WHAT?

Lita spoke again trying to calm her friend down. You see serena theres no more dorms on campus and um..well I'm sharing a room with ami...and rei and mina are sharing a room.

Serena look at her still angry

lita try to explain. You see Serena, Mina and I have been keeping in touch with Andrew and he owned me a favor and said you could be his and rita's Roommate it a 4 bed room apartment. I hear its really nice and its two doors down from my apartment.

Serena yelled and said how could you do this to me lita I thought we were best friends!

Lita felt bad but continued..serena I know we cant live together but were still close and come on andrews like a older bother to you. It not like anythings going to be different come on it will be ok its just for a year ok then when we have more money saved then we can all rent a beach house just as plained.

Serena didn't look as angry anymore. She open her mouth and said ok fine lita but you have pay for my meal to night for not telling me this earlier ok?

Lita smile and said okay serena!

The plane finally landed after the long wait they were there.

so I hope you all liked it! I know its short but the next chapter will be longer!


	2. The apartment and a new home!

So here is chapter 2! I hope you all like and please review.

Disclaimers: I do not own sailor moon but I wish I did.

...

CHAPTER 2 The apartment and a new home!

serena and lita got off the plane .They were walking to the bag pick up when they saw rei waiting for them. They ran to her in excitement.

Lita-rei how is everything are you finished unpacking?

Rei- yeah all of us are!

Then Rei took lita and whipered in her hear "you told serena about andrew right?" Serena could hear rei. Rei was never good at keeping quit.

Serena-yes Rei Lita told me ok!

Rei look at Serena and looked surprised that she wasnt crying like a baby on her knees begging to let her say with us. I guess serena really did mature.

Serena rei and lita all got in to a taxi and made there way to the apartments. Serena look out the window and pasting by a coffee shop she swore she saw HIM. Serena look in the back window but it was to late to see. She got a little look at a man with jet black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes.

She thought to her self theres no way he's long gone from my life I let him go.

Lita look at serena in deep thought and said serena are you ok you kinda look like you've just seen a ghost.

Serena-oh lita im fine.

She quickly look out the window to see the apartments. They were painted a brown kind of parked and started to make there way to the door Andrew greeted each one of them with a hug.

Andrew look at lita and serena they were all grow up he couldnt believe it.

Andrew- lita serena you too look so much older.

Lita-thanks andrew for making us feel old.

Andrew- I didnt mean too

serena laughed. Andrew invited both girls in to the apartment. They looked Around it was just a simple 4 bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and a big living room. It didnt have much of a dinning room though. Andrew smiled at serena.

Andrew-welcome to your new home serena you can use the living room and the kitchen freely but you can go in to others rooms.

Serena-well why would I do that andrew!

Andrew look at serena and laughed

andrew- you never know serena.

Lita-serena I think im going to go my apartment ok, text me later and all of us will meet for dinner.

Lita walk out leaving only serena and andrew.

Andrew- ok serena..rita will be here soon she went out to get somethings. Rita has been so excited to see you.

Serena smiled and look at andrew. Andrew then showed her to her room. It was averge size it even had it s own bathroom. Serena felt lucky.

Serena- thanks Andrew

he smiled and walked out. It has been a two hours serena look around her room and started to pull out her old posters and sheet to make her room less dull. She then heard her bag wiggle. Serena forgot luna was sleeping in there.

Serena- Luna im so sorry!

Luna-you scatter brain this makes me wish that the other girls remembered I could talk.

Serena- oh luna they all forgot it all in the past what matters is the furture and will all be together again like that somday in crystal tokyo but in this life we cant.

Luna look at serena with serious eye.

Luna- your right serena but I still wonder how you and me still have are memories.

Serena- that because im the moon princess duh!

Luna- oh serena!

Luna jump on the bed to finish her sleep. Then serena's phone when off. It was mina telling her they were just going to order pizza they were all tired from the day. Serena texted back im not that hungry I ate a lot on the plane.

Serena walk out of her room to see if andrew was here. No one was here the living room was dark it was about 8 at night she thought she might sit on the couch and watch some tv. She put her bum on the couch only to find her self siting on top of a tall man.

...

so I hope you all liked it remember to review please And the story is just getting good.


	3. Living with a JERK!

I know it has been a while but I finally got this chapter done.

So here is chapter 3!

Disclaimers:i do not own sailor moon! But I wish...

...

Chapter 3: The surprise.

The strange man grabbed her waist and pushed her on the floor. He was looking at her. It was dark and he reached over to turn on the light with her still pin to the floor. He said who are you as he glare at her with anger. Serena look shocked then finally realized what was going on. She shouted let me go! The man just looked at her with his sapphire eyes. he also had jet black hair. Serena had realized who he was!

Serena- darien..is that you.

Darien look at serena finally realizing who she was.

Darien- Meatball head what are you doing in America.

Serena- I'm here for college and get off me!

Darien released Serena for being pin to the floor.

Darien-you got in to college and you are in my apartment why?

Serena- I live here starting today and you jerk I can get in to school!

Darien just stood there shocked he didn't know what to say all he could think was how he now had to live with the girl who annoyed him all the time back in japan. He look at Serena and noticed that she wasnt the little girl he left back home she really was beautiful. Darien the thought to him self no its Serena. Its meatball head for crying out load.

Darien- you out of people a idiot will be living with me!

Then the door open there was rita and Andrew talking and laugh. They both looked at darien and Serena.

Andrew- so Serena I see you've and darien have requited.

Darien- Andrew why didn't you tell me she was living with us!

Andrew- I thought you would be fine with it I mean she is a old friend. He said with a smirk.

Darien- I'm going for a drive ill see you people later! He walked out looking angererl.

Serena- fine be a jerk Darien !Serena stormed off to her room.

She sat there in her room all curled up in a ball, she could believe it. That her sweet prince was just a jerk .She wanted to cry knowing that the darien she once new was not there any more. Luna jumped on the bed and curled up by her.

Luna- whats wrong Serena?

Serena- darien...he lives in the room..next to me. She said sobbing.

Luna- oh Serena i'm sorry but think about it could be you chance to get him back cheer up! She smile try to cheer Serena up.

Serena- I guess your right luna.

Serena still curled up in the ball fell fast asleep. Darien come back from his drive. He felt like he over reacted but did feel like he saying anything. Darien walk to his room. He fell asleep and began to have a dream. He kept having since he come to America only this time is was different.


End file.
